30th Century Blues
by Shindi Moon Goddess
Summary: Completed: The True Beginning? Who Knows, how will the world awaken? Does Serenity have enough Strength?
1. 30th Century? Did It Work??

  Disclaimer – I do not own any rights to SAILOR MOON, (we all know who does), anything I have used here is strictly borrowed from information that has been supplied on the SMUK website, the Sailor Moon dubbed version, and also from my own imagination, I have been working on this story for a very long time and this is the finished article, please do not copy my work. The Celestial Senshi are my own creation, each one I have worked on for a very long time and each has their own personality, also the extra cats, they can talk, and are also my own creation, so I would appreciate it if no one copied them, if you wish to borrow them then please, please, please ask, eaglemoon@talk21.com  

_Thank you, Shindi Moon Goddess._                                               

                                            Chapter 1.

The day is January 1st 3000; the time is 12:00pm lunchtime on the planet of Earth, which had been asleep for a thousand years. A beautiful Princess and her handsome Prince placed the planet into an Eternal Sleep for a thousand years, moments before a meteor struck the Planet, now it is time to awaken.

At the exact moment one lone clock struck 12.00pm a very hungry Princess Serenity awakens, so does a certain young Prince named Endymion. But the only person at that moment who knows what day and time it is, is a lonely Sailor Scout who never got placed under the Eternal Sleep power of the combined energies of Serenity and Endymion. She is the Guardian of the Gates of Time; her name is Sailor Pluto. All the other Scouts and Knights stayed with Serenity to boost her energy while they slept, including Pluto's sister and her Knight, Sailor Pluto's own Knight had to guard the Gates to the Underworld to stop any spirits from passing and taking control of the asleep mortals.

Sailor Pluto was watching and waiting for this day, she noticed that Serenity and Darien had awakened and transformed unwillingly into their old forms of Darien and Serena. That was when she decided it was time to go and tell them the date and time of their new future.

Darien and Serena looked up to see a familiar face and then they looked at each other, having just awakened from a thousand year sleep they were a little confused and their memories were scrambled. They sat up abruptly and Serena suddenly lent forward and was promptly sick all over Darien, and he said, "Thanks a lot meatball head".

"Thanks for making me feel better DARIEN" Serena yelled as soon as she stopped being sick.

"Where are we and who are you?" She asked Pluto.

"Oh dear. I'm Sailor Pluto, and your Princess Serenity and your engaged to Prince Endymion. Don't you remember anything Serenity?" Pluto asked a very confused Serena.

"I remember you" Darien said after a few moments, Darien was always the more straight headed out of Serena and him, so his thoughts came clearer a lot quicker.

"Hey, I remember you now" Serena said as Trista appeared in her normal form, she thought that it would help Serena remember a lot quicker.

"Did it work?" Darien asked looking around.

"Yes Darien, everything worked out fine, and as you see Serena is still expecting a child." Trista answered. As Serena emptied the contents of her stomach onto Darien's lap again.

So Trista sat down next to Serena, watching out for vomit and then went on to explain all that had happened in the last 1000 years, including how she occasionally came and checked on her family and friends to make sure everyone was alright.

Afterwards while Serena and Trista chatted about the Scouts and their roles in this future, Darien went to find some food that might be around for Serena. But everything was frozen in a weird substance that he had never seen before. He went back and asked Trista about it, she told him that it was caused by their combined powers; it was a protection barrier. As Serena was starving and complaining about every 10 seconds Trista went through time to get some packaged food and bottled water. That was acceptable because Serena was carrying the Golden Child Of The Light and she had to be born and survive, and without water or food she would perish inside Serena.

After Serena had finished eating Trista told her that she needed to rest and that she soon must reawaken everyone and everything, and for that she needed as much strength as she could get.

"What about the others?" Serena asked Trista.

"They are all ok, they have been sending you their strength gradually for this day, but you are lacking in energy still and the buildings have crumbled over time, your protection could not hold, but do not worry Princess, everyone is alive and well." Trista reassured Serena, with that she excused herself to go back to the Gates Of Time.

Darien came up to Serena; he had been on another walk while Serena and Trista had been talking again, he had been to check the plants and animals of Tokyo. "Serena, the buildings are falling down, are the rest of the people ok, the ones we can not see I mean?" Darien asked an exhausted Serena; even though she had slept for a 1000 years she had still used her energy.

"Trista said that everyone is ok and the buildings are falling because of the lack of energy I have." Serena told him everything that Trista had told her.

The truth is that Serena unconsciously spent the majority of her energy on keeping her baby alive, but un-growing in side her and in keeping everyone on the planet alive, so that by the last 100 years or so she had very little energy to protect the buildings, so her unconscious mind took the protection away from the buildings and put the energy into saving the people and the planet, while Darien's energy was spent on saving the plants and animals of Earth and what little energy he had left, went into helping Serena protect the planet.

Darien and Serena decided to sleep a proper sleep, to increase their energy before trying an attempt to reawaken their friends and the planet.

**::Authors Note:: - The pregnancy thing with Serena, I do know about being pregnant, so please, no comments on Serena being sick a lot, this will be explained later on, trust me ^_^**


	2. Waking Up To New Beginnings?

**  Disclaimer – I do not own any rights to SAILOR MOON, (we all know who does, the Goddess herself, Naoko Takeuchi (spelt right, I think)), anything I have used here is strictly borrowed from information that has been supplied on the SMUK website, the Sailor Moon dubbed version, and also from my own imagination, I have been working on this story for a very long time and this is the finished article, please do not copy my work. The Celestial Senshi are my own creation, each one I have worked on for a very long time and each has their own personality, also the extra cats, they can talk, and are also my own creation, so I would appreciate it if no one copied them, if you wish to borrow them then please, please, please ask, eaglemoon@talk21.com  **

**_Thank you, Shindi Moon Goddess._**                                               

AN:- Happy Birthday to me, Happy 24th…um…16th Birthday to Shindi, Happy Birthday to me. This is my birthday present to me, posting the next chapter to 30th Century Blues.

                                               Chapter 2.

3 hours later Serena woke up from a troubled sleep to find that she hadn't dreamt of anything that wasn't true. She looked around and saw that someone, most likely, Trista had left some more food beside her. She decided to leave the food and let Darien sleep for a while longer whilst she went to find somewhere to go toilet and have a wash, she felt dirty and horrible. After Serena had taken care of everything she went back to find that Darien was waking up.

"Hey meatball head," Darien said sleepily.

"Hi ya muffin, how did you sleep?"  
 "Ok, what about you?"  
 "Ok too I guess, I though that I dreamt all this," Serena said while waving her hand to emphasis the 'all'.

"I thought so too, so your really pregnant and we have slept for a thousand years, and are now in the 30th century. What do we do now?" Darien asked Serena.

He thought that he had better not take command, because Serena had the strongest strength and she was the one that had to undo most of the protection.

"Eat first, then wake everyone up" Serena said while her mouth watered at the thought of food.

"Ok, you eat and I'll go and get cleaned up." He said while grimacing at the state of his clothes.

"Alright, but hurry back, Muffin."

Darien walked off to get cleaned up, he smelt awful, especially after Serena had been sick ON him a few times. When he was clean and smelling quite decent again he went back to Serena and the food, he thought that he could kill for a drink and something to put into his stomach about now. He walked over to Serena, gave her a kiss on the forehead, where her Crescent Moon had appeared and sat down to eat what she had saved for him, which wasn't much, after all she was eating for two now.

In a flash of light 10 minutes later, Sailor Pluto arrived and told Serena and Darien that they had to awaken the others, time was running out, "The protection you put up is weakening, it wasn't supposed to cover everyone and everything while you was pregnant, and your not strong enough to keep the barrier going and be awake, so you have to do it now." Said a worried looking Pluto.

"What will happen if it fails before we remove it?" Darien asked.

"Um, everyone will age rapidly into a thousand years on their ages, including the Scouts and Knights, everyone will die, but the Senshi will live looking like a dried Egyptian mummy."

Serena and Darien looked at each other and Serena turned white with near shock. They both agreed and pulled out their transformation tools. Pluto decided to vanish for a while, she thought that she might have to go back to the past and find a few things.

**"Moon Crystal Silver Power"** shouted Serena and in a flash of white and pink light she was turned into Princess Serenity, wearing her white dress with Crescent Moons on the bodice, next was Darien,

**"Earth Crystal Power"** he turned into Prince Endymion, Prince and Protector of Earth and Princess Serenity.

With the two of them changed into their most powerful forms they rose up into the sky holding hands, they silently agreed to share their energies to re-awaken everything. First they started with the protection barrier around everyone and everything.

**"Moon Earth Crystal Protection Dissipate"** that took care of the barrier, which took the most energy, next the re-awakening of the plants and animals.

**"Earth Crystal Planet Wake Up"** as soon as the words came out of Prince Endymion's mouth, they saw birds starting to fly from the ground and heard all kinds of birdsongs and dogs barking.

As soon as Princess Serenity saw that it worked she shouted out her own wake up to the people of the planet, **"Moon Crystal Energy Wake Up"** the people should have started to wake up, and they would have if Serenity had enough energy, but wait, she looked and saw her friends wake up and turn looking around. Princess Serenity floated down with Prince Darien who was holding on tight to Serenity, as she was so weak.

"Guys, your all awake" Serenity cried.

"Hey quit it would you" Raye said as if they hadn't slept for the past 1000 years.

"Wow, did it work?" Mina asked still a bit dazed.

"Yes, my friends it worked, welcome to our new beginning and the 31st century, the year is 3000 and it's now, I do not know the time." Serenity told them.

"Serenity, are you ok, would you like me to check you and the baby?" Asked Amy, ever the doctor and concerned friend.

"Please, would you?" asked a very worried Prince Endymion, "This was supposed to wake everyone, and not just you lot up. She has very little energy, even though you gave her your strength while asleep, and she has eaten and slept for an extra 3 hours, as have I."

"Of course I will check her, Serenity lay down please, guys back away, girls form a barrier, I have to lift her dress up to check her belly."

"Amy, please do not call me Serenity, I may be acting more grown up, but I am still your friend Serena." Serena told her. Amy just nodded and took Serena's pulse, while she was doing that Trista appeared from no where like she usually does, this time she had a medical kit, containing a stethoscope and blood pressure monitor and some other cool medical stuff. Amy thanked Trista and went back to examining Serena, she took her blood pressure and checked Serena's heartbeat and then placed the baby heart monitor on Serena's stomach, everyone held their breath, including Darien who had been allowed to stay and hold Serena's hand. Then to everyone's relief they all heard the baby's heart beating, but there was something wrong, there was more than one heartbeat in there. No one heard it, they didn't know what it was, but Amy and Darien knew, both having interest in Medicine. Amy packed away all of the equipment before giving the whole group the verdict on Serena's condition.

Amy had decided to pull Darien to one side after telling the group about Serena's health; she didn't want anyone to panic before it was totally necessary. "Serena is healthy, so is the baby," Darien gave her a funny look as if to say, why not tell them everything, Amy carried on, "But she is mentally and physically exhausted. She needs a weeks rest before she awakens the others, if she doesn't rest, at worst case she will kill herself and the baby, at the least damage the baby. Remember these are worst cases, in both cases, at the best she will pull it off with out no damage to her or the baby." Amy finished.

"Trista, what do you think, will the sleep keep everyone alive unharmed for much longer?" Serena asked.

"No Princess, you have a couple of hours at most."

"Ok, I think we should all get some proper rest and have some food and drink, and then attempt to wake everyone else up" Darien said to the large group.

"I agree, I will need your help" Serena added

"Well then Princess, I will take my leave again and return in about an hour to help." Trista said before bowing and vanishing.

They all sat down and ate some food and drank some water, except Serena who had plenty to eat before, so she went to the bathroom and walked around to stretch her legs, Darien followed her and joined her when she started walking around the park.

"Do you feel alright my sweet?"

"Yes Darien, I feel like I'm about to explode with happiness, my friends are alright, I have you and we have this," she said as she rubbed her belly.

Darien reached down and placed his hand where Serena was rubbing, tears were forming in his eyes and he choked as he said "Yes my love, we have our friends and our future in here, we will have to get married straight away, can't have our Queen having an illegitimate baby"

"That is going, I can not stand people saying things like that about others. As long as the child is cared for and protected and loved then nothing else matters" Serena said nobly.

"Yes Serena, I think you will make a great change to this world and be a great mother"

"As long as you are with me Darien"

They walked back to the group, who were now clean and fed. Amy looked over to Darien and smiled and slightly nodded, which Darien saw and understood, he turned and said to Serena, "I need to go talk to Amy, about the best way to do the awakening with the least amount of risk, you lay here and rest with the rest of the group."

Serena just nodded and sat down with all her friends and her sister.


	3. The Baby?

**  Disclaimer – I do not own any rights to SAILOR MOON, (we all know who does, the Goddess herself, Naoko Takeuchi (spelt right, I think)), anything I have used here is strictly borrowed from information that has been supplied on the SMUK website, the Sailor Moon dubbed version, and also from my own imagination, I have been working on this story for a very long time and this is the finished article, please do not copy my work. The Celestial Senshi are my own creation, each one I have worked on for a very long time and each has their own personality, also the extra cats, they can talk, and are also my own creation, so I would appreciate it if no one copied them, if you wish to borrow them then please, please, please ask, eaglemoon@talk21.com  **

**_Thank you, Shindi Moon Goddess._**                   

                                    Chapter 3.

Darien and Amy walked away from the group so that no one heard what they was about to say,

"Amy, why didn't you tell her?" he asked.

"You heard them, one is strong and healthy, the other does not sound as good, I don't know why, without an ultrasound we can't be sure of anything, but one thing is for sure, there are two babies now, not just one, and she appears to be a few weeks more pregnant than she was before all this happened, I thought everything would be suspended, including her pregnancy." Amy finished.

"But how can she suddenly be expecting twins?" He asked baffled.

"Come on Darien, you know that these monitors are not too brilliant, and 8 weeks was very early to be listening for a heart beat, besides in twins one can hide the other."  
 "Your right, I'm not thinking clearly at the moment. When are we going to tell her? And how is she going to get through this with her lack of energy?" Darien said with a very worried expression on his face.

"First, it's ok that your not thinking clearly, I understand. We cannot tell her until this is all over with and it should be you that tells her. Lastly, we are going to need to use everybody's energy, pass it into you and you feed it slowly into Serena when her energy starts dropping, that way she will not be overloaded with energy." Amy said convincingly, but she was afraid that it might not be enough.

"That sounds like a plan, lets go get some rest." Darien told her, but not convinced himself about it all.

When Darien sat down beside Serena he started to explain the plan, what there was of it to the group,

"Amy and I have talked and decided on the best plan of action, we still have a short time to rest, so this will be quick. Amy thinks that if all the Scouts and Knights pool their energy together and pass it to me, so that I can slowly feed it to Serena it will be enough to pull this off, without damage to her or the baby." Darien choked on the word baby at the end, but continued, "Is anyone against this idea?"

Everyone shook their heads, as no one could come up with anything else. It was agreed that they would transform and start as soon as Pluto got there.

Darien lay down next to Serena when suddenly Serena gasped and grabbed Darien's arm, "Darien the baby moved"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, she is doing it again"

Darien placed his hand on her belly and felt it too; he sat there with his mouth open unable to say anything.

"Impossible" Stated Amy, but she too placed her hand on Serena's belly and felt the movement, Serena suddenly started to laugh and from nowhere a voice said "So, I was a quick learner, unlike my mother"  
Everyone turned and saw the grownup Rini and started laughing too, it lightened the atmosphere, until they all stopped laughing and heard someone snoring, they all looked to where it was coming from, "ZZZZZ Snore, Snore, Snore"

"Oh no, she still snores" came from Reba, and from Raye came, "Great, that's all we need" with a look that said she was mad, but she wasn't really, she just liked to look that way sometimes for effect.

They all lay back on the ground, and Darien said to Rini, "Will you keep guard and wake us when Pluto arrives, please?"

"Sure, thing Dad."

Then one by one, they all went to sleep with Darien cradling Serena in his arms, Amanda cradling Michelle, and the Knights cradling their Scouts, even the ones who were not in love, they just did it to keep each other warm and safe.

AN – Sorry this has taken so long to get out, I will try to have the rest of the story out by the end of the week, if I don't, please don't shoot me, I'm having computer problems. Reviews and emails would be nice, take care, Shindi xxx.


	4. Will It Work This Time??

  Disclaimer – I do not own any rights to SAILOR MOON, (we all know who does), anything I have used here is strictly borrowed from information that has been supplied on the SMUK website, the Sailor Moon dubbed version, and also from my own imagination, I have been working on this story for a very long time and this is the finished article, please do not copy my work. The Celestial Senshi are my own creation, each one I have worked on for a very long time and each has their own personality, also the extra cats, they can talk, and are also my own creation, so I would appreciate it if no one copied them, if you wish to borrow them then please, please, please ask, eaglemoon@talk21.com  

_Thank you, Shindi Moon Goddess._                                               

AN – One word for you all, and that is – REVIEW.

                                                          Chapter 4.

40 minutes later Sailor Pluto came out from a Time Portal and went towards the adult Rini.

"Have they told your mother yet?" Pluto asked

"No, she won't find out until after, I remember the story well, but it hasn't happened yet. This is so strange, yet so familiar." Rini told her.

"It will Small Lady, but things will sort there selves out for your lifetime."  
 "I know. Darien told me to wake them when you got here, shall we do it?"  
 "Yes, it has to be done soon, and very quickly."  
Rini nodded her head and went towards her mother and father, while Pluto went to the others a little further away.

"Daddy, Pluto is here, it's time." Rini said in his ear.

"Rini, where? Oh." Serena said in reply to Rini talking into Darien's ear.

"It's time Mother. Anyway, I was trying to wake Daddy, not you."  
Serena stuck her tongue out, and unfortunately for Darien was sick over him again, Serena thought 'how much longer am I going to be throwing up for?'

"Thanks, meatball head, you will have to stop eating so much food, then I'll have less to clean off." Darien said, to Serena after the rude awakening.

Pluto had brought a little food with her, so everyone tucked into it, except Serena, who felt really ill this time. Raye stopped eating and said, "Wow, the glutton is leaving food for the rest of us."  
 "Leave off Raye, she looks really bad." Trini said.

"I agree, but usually Moon children are quite happy with being pregnant, I don't understand it." Tranquillity said scratching her head.

"It is probably the long sleep she has had." Suggested Amy.

Everyone agreed, except for the people in the know, who were Rini, Pluto, Darien and Amy, but they were not going to say anything else.

"Princess, it's time to awaken everyone else, or they will die." Said Pluto, ever the optimist.

"Well then, I think that we should make a go of it," but before she transformed she turned to Pluto and said, "Please call me Serena or Serenity, I don't like my friends being so formal, I prefer Serena though."

"Yes Serenity" Pluto answered, ever the one for manners and formality, but she did as Serena had asked, but sticking with the new name that Serena will go by as Queen of the Planet and Crystal Tokyo.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Shouted an impatient Raye.

"Christmas" yelled all the Scouts.****

**"Mars Star Power"**

**"Mars Flame Power"**

**"Mercury Star Power"**

**"Mercury Ice Power"  
 "Venus Star Power"**

**"Venus Cupid Power"**

**"Jupiter Star Power"  
 "Jupiter Lightening Power"  
 "Saturn Planet Power"**

**"Saturn Death Power"**

**"Uranus Planet Power"**

**"Uranus Earth Power"**

**"Neptune Planet Power"**

**"Neptune Sea Power"**

**"Pluto Time Power"**

**"Moon Star Power"  
 "Moon Prism Power"**

**"Moon Gaze Power"**

**"Knight Power"**

They all landed in their transformation poses and everyone was ready to get to work, at that moment Pluto Knight put in an appearance so that he could help, they all waved to him, as he went and stood next to Pluto.

Serena and Darien got ready to transform and power up, but at the moment that Serena started her transformation she decided that she needed to throw up again and did, this time on Sailor Mars's foot.

"Urgh, remind me not to stay too close to her for the next 7 months." She shouted to no one in particular.

"Sorry" Serena said with her head down, Darien put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so he could see her.

"Serena, when this is over, I'll take you home and put you to bed, then we will see about getting you to see a doctor, maybe Amy's mom." He said very concerned.

Serena just nodded and took out her Crystal from her brooch.****

"Moon Crystal Silver Power" "Earth Crystal Power" 

Serena was sick again, this time on no one, Sailor Mercury looked at Tuxedo Mask, and a few of the others saw the look and got worried very quickly.

The Celestial Scouts and Knights got into a circle and held hands, the Inner and Outers did the same with their Knights, Sailor MoonGaze and Sailor Chibi Moon stood together holding hands and then they all powered up, 

"Mars Flame Power" 

**"Mercury Ice Power"**

**"Venus Cupid Power"**

**"Jupiter Lightening Power"**

**"Saturn Death Power"**

**"Pluto Time Power"**

**"Uranus Earth Power"**

**"Neptune Sea Power"**

**"Moon Star Power"**

"Knight Power" 

While they powered up, Tuxedo Mask took Sailor Moon's hand and kissed it, making sure she was strong enough he pulled her up to float with him, next the Outer and Inner Scouts and Knights powered up,

"Mars Star Power" 

**"Mercury Star Power"**

**"Venus Star Power"**

**"Jupiter Star Power"**

**"Saturn Planet Power"  
 "Pluto Planet Power"**

**"Uranus Planet Power"**

**"Neptune Planet Power"**

"Knight Power" 

Tuxedo Mask looked down at the two groups and nodded for them to keep it going and building up, as he and Sailor Moon powered up,

"Moon Crystal Silver Power" 

**"Earth Crystal Power"**

Floating in the place of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask was Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, a mixture of pink, white, green and blue colours surrounded them.

**"Moon Prism Power" said Rini**

**"Moon Gaze Power" said Tranquillity.**

As soon as everyone was powered up Prince Endymion let go of Princess Serenity and she floated a little higher on her own, so that she wouldn't get all the force from the Senshi at once, her body wouldn't be able to handle it in her ill health.

"Celestial Scout And Knight Power" 

**"Planetary Scout And Knight Power"**

**"Moon Scouts Power",**

A multitude of colours came from the three groups of Senshi and they shot from them up to Prince Endymion, who glowed in those same colours and he absorbed them and reducing the amount of energy he shot a smaller blast towards Serenity, making sure it wasn't too strong. 

Serenity took the full strength that Endymion sent her; she mixed and combined it with her power, and then shouted out, ****

**"Moon Crystal Energy Wake Up."**


	5. Introductions, Explanations and Parents.

**  Disclaimer – I do not own any rights to SAILOR MOON, (we all know who does, the Goddess herself, Naoko Takeuchi (spelt right, I think)), anything I have used here is strictly borrowed from information that has been supplied on the SMUK website, the Sailor Moon dubbed version, and also from my own imagination, I have been working on this story for a very long time and this is the finished article, please do not copy my work. The Celestial Senshi are my own creation, each one I have worked on for a very long time and each has their own personality, also the extra cats, they can talk, and are also my own creation, so I would appreciate it if no one copied them, if you wish to borrow them then please, please, please ask, eaglemoon@talk21.com  **

**_Thank you, Shindi Moon Goddess._**   

                                     Chapter 5.

Serenity passed out and collapsed, luckily Endymion was there to catch her again, and this was getting to be a little too much thought Endymion.

**"Time Freeze"** said Sailor Time; the only ones that weren't frozen were the Senshi. "This will only hold for a few moments, I didn't think anyone would want the non Senshi to see this"

"Great idea" said Sailor Jupiter

"Serena, Serena are you alright, wake up Serena. Why won't she wake up?" Endymion asked Sailor Mercury.

Everyone had worried looks on their faces, Serena had looked very ill before, but now she looked dead.

"I don't know, I think that we will have to take her somewhere when everyone wakes up. Better yet I'll get my mom, she will know what to do." Mercury said.

Endymion nodded in agreement.

"As everyone knows both my identities I will stay and tell everyone what is happening, is that ok with you daddy?" Rini said.

"Yes, I think that your guards should stay with you though." He replied, he didn't want anything to happen to either of his children or Serena.

"We will stay with Small Lady, the Inner and Outer Senshi should go with you." Trini said.

Endymion nodded his consent and picked Serena up.

"Hurry, it's breaking down" Sailor Time told them.

Endymion walked away as quick as he could with the very heavy Serenity in his arms, the Inner and Outer Senshi followed behind, just as quickly, they went to a safe place and teleported to a safe house. The Celestial Scouts and Rini stayed behind to talk to the press and everyone else that was still there.

"Can you tell us what is happening to Serena?" Asked Serena's distraught parents, they remembered everything that had happened in the park, but thought it was a dream, until they saw Rini again, this time surrounded by Sailor Scouts and Knights, and she was wearing a dress with Crescent Moons on the bodice and had a glowing Crescent on her forehead.

"My mother is fine, she had to use a lot of energy to save everyone, as you can imagine. We will take you to her when we have sorted out a few things for her." Rini told them

"I can't believe your Serena's daughter, that meatball head, did something half right for a change." Sammy said sarcastically.

"She saved your sorry ass, didn't she? So be nice to my sis..." Shouted Sailor MoonStar, "Opps, sorry Small Lady".

"Forget it, they are bound to find out sooner or later, Mother will sort it out." Rini said.

"Urm, she said sis. We only have Serena and Sammy." Serena's father said.

"Princess Serenity will answer any questions you have later." One of the Scouts said.

At that moment some people from the press, who finally woke up properly and figured out that their equipment was shot to hell came running over to whom they thought was the girl claiming before to be Sailor Moon and the future Queen of the Planet.

"Can you tell us what happened? Are you really the future Queen of Earth? What's going on, why doesn't our stuff work?" They all shouted to Rini.

Rini was suddenly surrounded by the Scouts and Knights again, but she pushed the two in front of her to one side and stood on the nearby bench.

"Firstly, I can tell you that this is January 1st in the year 3000. I am not Princess Serenity, future Queen, but her daughter from 25 years in the future. Your equipment will not work now, there will be no power, apart from fuelled generators, the same for heating."  
 "Where is the so-called Princess Serenity? How do we know to trust what you say? Where are the girls parents who were here when she introduced herself?" Some more voices shouted.

"My mother is quite exhausted from using her strength to save everyone, she has been taken to an undisclosed safe house where she can rest and recover her energy. As for trusting me, well these are not figments of your imagination," she said pointing to the Scouts and Knights, "These are my protectors, just as the other Scouts and Knights protect my mother. As for my mother's parents, her Moon parents died over several thousand years ago, her Earth parents are well and are not going to talk to anyone until they have spoke to their daughter. There will be a meeting with my mother for all heads of state from every country, this will be organised by my mother when she feels better, and then there will be a press conference. If that is all I need to be with MY parents."  
She took out her transformation wand and said,** "Moon Prism Power"** and in a flash was Sailor Chibi Moon.

Nodding to the Scouts and Knights they all formed a circle around Serena's parents and brother to transport them to Darien's house where the others were, Rini thought it would be the best way to stop unwanted visitors. They shouted teleport and in a flash of colour they had left the park and were in a strange lounge room, full of Senshi.

"Where's my baby? Is she alright? Can I go to her?" Serena's mother sobbed.

"I'm sorry Mrs Tsukino, Serena is not up to visitors just yet, a doctor is with her." Said Sailor Mars.

"If Serena is Sailor Moon, then I bet I know who the rest of you are." Sammy said very sure of himself.

"Watch it kid, they might be too soft to threaten you, but I'm not, it's not wise to know who we are." Sailor Uranus threatened.

"Ok, ok." Sammy said quietly.

"Please, don't…" came a soft voice from the top of the stairs. Darien carried Serena down the stairs and laid her on the over large sofa.

"Serena, are you alright, you look really ill." Asked her father.

"I'm ok daddy, just drained, and Darien and I have something to tell you, and the scouts need to be here for this too. Firstly though, Manda, he is a pain, but don't hurt him. I trust my family and they need to know who you all are, but the public cannot. Please all introduce yourselves, except the Moons please."  
  
 "I'm Sailor Jupiter, better known as Lita, this is my Knight Ken and my sister and her Knight Louisa and Leroy." Lita told them as she and the others changed back.

"I'm Sailor Mars, Raye Hino, this is my Knight, my sister and her Knight, Chad, Reba and Rich"

"Sailor Venus, Mina, this is my Knight, my sister and her Knight, Jordan, Anne-Marie and Jake"

"Sailor Uranus, Amanda Ten'ou, this man is not my boyfriend, but my Knight, my sister and her Knight, Alexi, Annie and Arnold"

"Sailor Neptune, Michelle Kaiou, my sister is Mary, her Knight is Max and my Knight is Martin"

"For Pluto, I am Trista and my Knight is Charon, my sister is Sally and her Knight is Sean"  
 "Saturn, I am Holly, my sister is Helen, her Knight is Harry and mine is Ralph"

At that moment the doctor and another Scout walked down the stairs, she said something to the doctor that no one else heard and the Scout joined the remaining undisclosed Scouts. The doctor's face paled when she saw the Scouts and Knights that had revealed their selves, she knew some of them.

"Mother, I need a quick moment before we say anything more" Rini told Serena, she just nodded.

Darien carried her over to the chair in the dining room and set her down. The others waited patiently, while Serena's parents and brother stood in the lounge with their mouths open and the doctor was just shaking her head, Sailor Mercury wanted to go to her, but her Knight wouldn't let her.

"Mother, your irresponsible sister let slip that you, are also her sister to Sammy. I think that something should be said to correct this mistake, or done. I could use Luna P." Rini said.

"You will NOT do that to them again, this will be sorted out, by me. Understood?"  
 "Yes, mother." Rini said with head dropped down.

They returned to the group to continue the introductions.

**AN – _I know that this is a weird place to finish, but thanks to someone, sorry I can't remember who without looking, but I decided to add a chapter in between this one and the next, it will be short but hopefully it will show the thoughts of the none Senshi. Shindi xxx. _**


	6. What The Others Think

  **  Disclaimer – I do not own any rights to SAILOR MOON, (we all know who does, the Goddess herself, Naoko Takeuchi (spelt right, I think)), anything I have used here is strictly borrowed from information that has been supplied on the SMUK website, the Sailor Moon dubbed version, and also from my own imagination, I have been working on this story for a very long time and this is the finished article, please do not copy my work. The Celestial Senshi are my own creation, each one I have worked on for a very long time and each has their own personality, also the extra cats, they can talk, and are also my own creation, so I would appreciate it if no one copied them, if you wish to borrow them then please, please, please ask, mailto:shindi_moon@talk21.com**

**_Thank you, Shindi Moon Goddess._**

**AN – **_Point of view of the none senshi, each person or group of people will be separated by ^^^^ markings. Also I mean no offence to the British Monarchy, or any other government bodies, honest. It may overlap the previous chapter 5, so this is a recap of that chapter and some._

   

                                               **Chapter 5b **

****

Serena's parents and brother

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'What where am I?' Serena's father Ken asked himself, he looked around and saw that he was in the park, next to him lay his son Sammy and his wife Ilene. 'It…wasn't a dream?' he sat up slowly and gently shook his wife trying to wake her up.

"What?" She said when she started to wake.

"Dear, we are in the park, what happened?" he asked her

"We're where?" she looked around and saw the Senshi standing off to one side; around her she could see lots of people gradually waking.

"That…wasn't a dream…was it?" Sammy asked as he woke.

"No dear, I think we should go over there"

They stood up, they were all shaky, but after a few seconds they were ok again. They held hands tightly and walked slowly over to the girls, and boys, none of them appeared to be over the age of 16 years except one, she had pink candyfloss coloured hair

"That's the girl Serena said was her daughter" Ilene told the other two, "she looks a lot like her too"

Sammy just stood there, eyes glued to the girls legs, he especially like the look of one who had blue dyed hair, he was tempted to say something to her. But daren't, as she was most likely to be about 3 years older than him. As they got closer to the group they turned to face them, Ilene and Ken were struck by how much she actually did look like their Serena, their sweet gentle girl who was really Sailor Moon.

As soon as they got close to the girl called Rini they asked her, "Can you tell us what is happening to Serena?" they took note that she was wearing a dress with Crescent Moons on the bodice and had a glowing Crescent on her forehead.

"My mother is fine, she had to use a lot of energy to save everyone, as you can imagine. We will take you to her when we have sorted out a few things for her." She told them

"I can't believe your Serena's daughter, that meatball head, did something half right for a change." Sammy said sarcastically.

"She saved your sorry ass, didn't she? So be nice to my sis..." Shouted Sailor MoonStar, "Opps, sorry Small Lady".

"Forget it, they are bound to find out sooner or later, Mother will sort it out." Rini said to the one called MoonStar.

"Urm, she said sis. We only have Serena and Sammy." Ken said, while looking at Ilene and then back to Rini.

"Princess Serenity will answer any questions you have later." One of the Scouts said to him as he continued to look back and forth between Ilene and his supposed grandchild.

While they had been talking the others in the park were gradually coming to their senses and after noticing that their equipment was not working, and that they had all been asleep they looked around for any sense to the madness that they all felt.

"Guards, protect the Queens family, then we will finally manage to get away from these…reporters." The three Tsukinos heard Rini tell the Senshi around them, as the group slowly surrounded them.

'Great, I get to look at their legs close up' thought the teenage Sammy.

'I hope my baby is ok, why did we not realise that she was Sailor Moon, and why did she not tell us any of this before?' Ilene kept repeating to herself like a mantra.

'My daughter will not be wearing that short dress again, wait till I get my hands on her, she will be grounded for a year, as for that young man, he can marry her over my dead body, why are their dresses so short anyway?' Ken thought to himself, getting slowly worked up into a bright-red-faced anger.

Reporters @ The Park

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Urgh, that was the worst nightmare ever" one bloke out of the group of reporters said as he sat up, with his eyes still shut.

"Yeah man, I know what'cha mean" said another,

"Um…who are you?" the first man said as he opened his eyes

"I'm James with the World United News, who're you?" the second man replied, while shaking his head in confusion.

"Matto DelMarco, I work for the Japanese Chronicle, nice to meet you, James. But what is going on." Matto stood with his eyes wide open looking around.

James who was doing the same turned and faced Matto, "I think…that that girl put us all asleep, look there she is, lets go."  
 "Wait I have to check my equipment first," 

Matto and James both checked their tape recorders by turning them on and talking into them, but…  "WHAT? It's not working" Matto screamed

"Neither is mine"  
 "My camera won't work either" said a young woman with shoulder length blonde hair."

"Great, you're here too? Matto DelMarco, meet Natsuki Odaska, video woman for JNN"

"Nice to meet you" Matto told the woman while shaking her hand.

"You too. Now shall we go and talk to those people over there?"

They grabbed their discarded things and walked over to the Senshi with a group of other reporters already going that direction.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Asked Natsuki

"Are you really the future Queen of Earth?" Matto asked the girl before him

 "What's going on, why doesn't our stuff work?" James asked at the same time as the other two.

They all watched as the Senshi suddenly surrounded the girl, but she pushed the two in front of her to one side and stood on the nearby bench. And started to speak,

"Firstly, I can tell you that this is January 1st in the year 3000. I am not Princess Serenity, future Queen, but her daughter from 25 years in the future. Your equipment will not work now, there will be no power, apart from fuelled generators, the same for heating."  
 "Where is the so-called Princess Serenity? How do we know to trust what you say? Where are the girls parents who were here when she introduced herself?" Shouted some other reporters standing behind Matto, James and Natsuki.

"My mother is quite exhausted from using her strength to save everyone, she has been taken to an undisclosed safe house where she can rest and recover her energy. As for trusting me, well these are not figments of your imagination," she said pointing to the Scouts and Knights, "These are my protectors, just as the other Scouts and Knights protect my mother. As for my mother's parents, her Moon parents died over several thousand years ago, her Earth parents are well and are not going to talk to anyone until they have spoken to their daughter. There will be a meeting with my mother for all heads of state from every country, this will be organised by my mother when she feels better, and then there will be a press conference. If that is all I need to be with MY parents."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

British Monarchy 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well, I never would have believed it!" Prince Phillip told his wife

They had been informed of an incident on the news, the Prime Minister had arrived a few minutes after everyone woke up in the Palace, he had seen the Tokyo news and all other news reports of the meteor before it struck, and could remember nothing afterwards, so he had rushed to the Palace as soon as he knew that his own family was alive and safe.

"Your majesty," he started, he had already explained the whole news bulletins to the Royal family. "There was no way that we could have known, if as she says that the young man is the Heir to the Earth then we have to disclaim the title"  
 "If, he is who he says he is, then the whole monarchy, not just in England, but around the world will be affected, what do you suggest we do?" The Queen asked.

"I feel that…they should be arrested and brought before us on charges of threatening the governments of the world and the Royal Monarchy…after all, we have been to the Moon and there was no evidence of a Kingdom." The Prime Minster told her

"Very well, arrange with the other governments for this to take place, as soon as possible."

"One problem, your highness"  
 "Yes?"  
 "The communications are down, we are trying to establish a link now with wireless transmitters."  
 "Good, how long before they are up?" Prince Charles asked in a commanding tone,

"I do not know, I will keep you informed"

With that sorted and arranged he left the Palace and walked back towards his offices at the Houses of Parliament (AN: Is that right?)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

American Government 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mr President, there is no news on what happened, we are in total blackout from the rest of the world, all equipment is down, and we have no contingency plans ready for this kind of emergency" Stated a man in a generals uniform.

"What else can go wrong? Try to get some communication up and running, then find out what really happened in Tokyo, then I want a complete run down on what it was" The President told the entire room of confused and bewildered men and women. 

After he finished speaking he ran his hand through his fine hair and sighed, thinking to himself 'What the HELL happened?'

_AN: - Sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time, with four young kids, university work and a house to keep tidy I have very little time to myself. _


	7. Truths

Disclaimer – I wish I did, but I don't own Sailor Moon, this is purely for pleasure, and writing experience, as I am doing a degree in Literature. 

AN – I may have long breaks between this and Crystal Years, but then again they may get out soon.   

                                          The 30th Century.

                                                              Chapter 6.

Serena looked at Sailor Mercury and she knew what Serena meant by it, she would have to reveal herself to her own mother, and that of her sisters identity too.

"I'm Sailor Mercury, your daughter Amy Anderson, this is my sister, from Mercury and Earth, Ally Hedges, and my Knight Greg and her Knight Adam." She told her mother while looking at her she de-transformed and fell crying into her mother's arms.

"Oh Amy, I always knew there was something special about you, I was right." Amy's mother told her while holding on tightly.

It was Serena's turn to speak, "Before I let the last group speak, Darien needs to say something".

"Adam is not just Knight to Ally, he is also the last heir next to me for the Ancient Throne of Earth, he is my brother Prince Adamyion."

"Mother, Father, Sammy these last two Scouts and last Knight are special to me, as are all my friends, but they are family."  
 "I am Sailor MoonGaze, Aunt to Princess Serenity, my name is Tranquillity MoonShine" she bowed to the parents of Serenity.

"Sorry about what I said Sammy, but that was a rude thing you said."  
 "What did he say?" Demanded Serena.

"I called you Meatball head and said that you did something half right for a change." He hung his head in shame, he felt guilty too, "You don't need to be sorry, I do. Who are you anyway?"

"I am Sailor MoonStar, Leader of the Celestial Scouts, and sister to Princess Serenity. Trini Williams."  
 "These brave Scouts are my friends. Where is Luna and the other cats? I didn't see them before, and I haven't seen them since we awoke. I'm getting worried about them."  
 "Here we are Serena, we um had an errand to run and got caught somewhere else." Luna said panting.

"Thank the Gods your alright" Mina cried grabbing Artemis.

"She…She talked." Serena's father stuttered.

"These are our Guardians Luna, Artemis, Thunder, Stella and PlutoStar. They can all talk and they have little powers of their own." Darien told them.

"Serena are you ok, you look a little tired."  
 "I'm fine Luna, you will find out everything in a minute, I have to tell my parents our story, shortened version."  
 "If your sure."  
  
Serena leaned back into her seat while everyone sat around on the floor and the three parents found seats to sit on so they could look at Serena.

"Well, it started a few thousand years ago, like I said before. There was a great peace over the Universe, my mother of that time was a powerful Queen who ruled fairly and kindly, her name like mine was Serenity. The other planets were all alive and full of plants, animals and everything unimaginable. My memory is not full yet, so there will be gaps, none of us remember so no questions please. My mother Serenity knew that I was going to be born, and that a great evil will have to be destroyed by me, which I did, last year, before we knew of the Outer and Celestial Senshi and all the Knights, I might add," Serena poked her tongue out at Sammy. "Knowing this she came up with a way to produce female heirs to the Thrones of all the other planets, Pluto knows how she did it, but won't say, and I'm not angry, it was mothers orders. Each planet produced daughters, two to each, Jupiter had twins, Louisa and Lita, and they were separated in this life for an unknown reason. We was bestowed powers that was linked to our planets, except myself, I was to inherited the Silver Crystal which I now have. The evil struck all the planets, they were destroyed, they then attacked during a Ball at the Moon Kingdom, we was all killed, Darien and myself too. My mother was so distraught that she sealed us in capsules and sent my court only to Earth in the future to be reborn. Our memories was blocked until the evil came back, eventually Venus, Jupiter, Mars and Mercury were found, at the time we didn't know about me being the Princess and we searched endlessly, until one battle of the Crystals, the pieces rejoined to form my crystal, then we knew that I was the one we were searching for all along, and we found out that Darien was my love and I his. The rest is history."  
 "But who are the other Princesses?" Amy's mother asked.

"Princesses please show yourselves." Serena ordered.

"From each planet there is two Senshi, from each planet there was two Princesses, except Earth, and they had the two Princes only, Adam and Darien." Serena answered, Princesses from Mercury are Amy and Ally, and the same with the rest of the planets, but my Aunt Tranquillity is not a recognised Princess of the Moon, because of her being only half sister to my mother, but today, and forever more, she is Princess Tranquillity, friend, aunt and guardian to the Queen."

"Thank you so much," cried Tranquillity.

"You said that you had something important to tell us." Said Helen.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot…"

"Typical Serena she hasn't changed much yet." Sammy said quietly.

"I heard that, Brat. Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted, there is something of the utmost importance…"Serena said drifting back an hour, back into Darien's bedroom.

1 hour before: - 

"Serena, are you feeling better?" Asked a strange voice.  
 "Sure, what happened?"  
 "Darien carried you back here, and I've brought a doctor to see you." Amy said.

"Hi Dr Anderson, what happened?"  
 "You over exerted yourself, Sailor Mercury and Darien told me what happened and I agree with their diagnosis, your physically and mentally exhausted and you need to rest."  
 "I should have been alright with the Scouts and Knights powers, maybe I'm not the right person to be Queen." Serena sobbed.

"You are Serena, believe me, it wasn't your fault. There was something else that prevented you being 100% successful the first time." Sailor Mercury told her gently.

Darien was staying quiet, trying to work out how he was going to tell Serena the news.

"Darling, it's about the baby…"  
 "Is something wrong with her? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Serena, this is hard for me to say." Darien said while kissing her hand to try and calm her, "Actually, it's something, both good and bad. Your urm, carrying twins."  
 "How, what, I wasn't before, help?" gulped Serena starting to panic.

"Sailor Mercury told me about the before and after monitoring, and the difference in gestation (Pregnancy calendar) and I think I have the answer." Dr. Anderson said.  
 "Can you please tell me, I feel dreadful"?

"Well, this early in any pregnancy a heart beat can be missed, or hidden by another heart beat, that explains the missed one. The difference in time, if as you all say we have gone a thousand years into the future then your body was not fully asleep with you, neither was the babies, so they carried on growing, you have jumped from being 8 weeks pregnant to around about 12 weeks."  
Serena's mouth dropped. 

 "That would also explain the constant sickness, lack of energy etc. you should perk up in a few days." The doctor finished.

Back to the present time and when she started to tell her friends the news, Serena went dizzy and threw up over her mother, who was sitting next to her.

"Sorry mom."  
 "That's ok sweetheart. It's happened many times before now."  
 "You should be back in bed Serena." Amy's mother said.

"I need them to know everything," Serena said to the doctor, she nodded, so Serena continued, "I found out in the past a few weeks before this mess started which was confirmed by a doctor that I was pregnant, 8 weeks already when this mess happened. At first I was ok, being sick on and off, but not much, before the Senshi, Darien and I went to sleep I was feeling really bad. When we reawakened in the future I was a lot worse, I managed eventually after a lot of food and drink and being sick on Darien to awaken everyone else. Darien said I collapsed, and woke 20 minutes later in his room, he also said I looked dead. Dr. Anderson has checked me over, and examined the baby as best she could, and I now need to tell you all something else, first. Rini go get him."  
Rini nodded, and Pluto sent her through the time portal to get him, 20 seconds later she was back with a man around the same age as her.

"Everyone, I am carrying twins, this is Rini's twin brother Michael Borealis Tsukino Shields, my son."  
Serena's mother fainted, her father fumed, and Sammy just said 'cool, I'm an uncle'.

The Senshi and Knights went and shook hands with the new guy, and Darien carried Serena back to his room.

What happens next? Is he really her son? Where did he come from? What will happen to Serena and Crystal Tokyo? You will have to wait for Crystal Years, the next story.


End file.
